


Заботиться о тебе

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Когда хоть кто-то позаботился о Пере.
Relationships: Laurent Koscielny/Per Mertesacker
Kudos: 1





	Заботиться о тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helgatrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/gifts).



Видит Бог, Лоран всегда старался о нем заботится - стелился в подкатах, выбегал к центру поля, пахал на бровках, как проклятый, лишь бы только разгрузить гиперответственность Пера, но это «Арсенал», и стоило Лорану чуть-чуть расслабиться, как Пер получил травму в товарищеском матче и вылетел почти на полгода.  
Лоран, как увидел Пера на базе через две недели после операции, так страшно орал по-французски, что Тео даже пришлось сходить за Петером (у Чеха сказывалась практика - он умел успокаивать людей одним вопросительным взглядом).  
Мертезакер вздыхал, неловко оправдывался, так же неловко гладил красного, как домашняя форма, Лорана и приговаривал «Ну, не переживай». Выглядит он, впрочем, как обычно - взъерошено и невероятно лохмато. Пострадавшую ногу он пристроил на скамейке, костыли прислонил к стене, а спину держал прямо, как на предматчевом брифинге у Арсена.  
У Лорана даже кончик носа побелел, когда он заткнулся и осознал всю нелепость ситуации.  
Тео благодарно посмотрел на Петера, Петер кивнул - мол, «обращайтесь», и ушел добывать в столовой рисовые пудинги, до которых он всегда был большой любитель.  
Пер и Косельни остались в комнате отдыха.  
Лоран сжал губы в нитку, скулы его еще больше заострились, взгляд стал угрожающим.  
\- Постельный режим, - припечатал он строго. - Если будет надо, я сам прослежу за тем, чтобы ты какое-то время совсем не вставал с кровати!  
Мертезакер улыбался и послушно кивал. В сложившейся ситуации он был совсем не против такого контроля и такого контролера.  
«В сущности, - думал он, - может быть теперь моя очередь расслабиться и получать удовольствие?»


End file.
